The conventional light-emitting package structure usually includes a substrate, a semiconductor light-emitting die, a plurality of bonding wires, and a molding material. The semiconductor light-emitting die is electrically connected to the substrate by the bonding wires. The molding material covers the semiconductor light-emitting die, the bonding wires and a surface of the substrate to prevent moisture in the atmosphere from being absorbed by the semiconductor light-emitting die and the bonding wires.
However, it is difficult to minimize the overall size of the abovementioned light-emitting package structure due to the presence of the substrate and the bonding wires, thereby making it difficult to follow the trend toward miniaturization.
Currently, the package size may be further reduced by using the chip scale package (CSP) technique that is usually used to package other types of semiconductor dies. However, forming the flip-chip light-emitting package by CSP technique would incur higher costs.